


Choice

by boetruklwriter



Series: butterfly effect au [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Sokka (Avatar), Episode S2:E19, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boetruklwriter/pseuds/boetruklwriter
Summary: “The war has taken a lot from Katara and I. It took our mother.” Sokka takes another step forward, and puts his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.“That’s something we have in common.”“I’m sorry,” Sokka says, as he squeezes Zuko's shoulder.“No-- I’m sorry.” Zuko lifts his hand to rest on Sokka’s. “My people took your mother. You have no reason to say sorry to me.”Sokka’s silent for a moment, “You know Zuko, you’re not as bad as I thought you were.”orAu where, instead of meeting Katara, Zuko meets Sokka in Ba Sing Se.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: butterfly effect au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819924
Comments: 11
Kudos: 732





	Choice

“Zuko?!”

As Zuko looks up, he realizes that he’s not alone in whatever prison they’ve put him in. The water tribe boy is here, and is admanty glaring at him. 

“Uh...hi?”

“What are  _ you _ doing here?!” the boy squeals, then pauses, “No, I get it actually. The Dai Li have stooped so low that they're actually working with  _ fire scum  _ like you _. _ You’re here to get information out of me.”

“Wha--No!” Zuko leaps to his feet, and glares, “I’m not working with them. They’re with  _ Azula. _ ”

“And you’re not?” The boy takes a step closer, “She’s your  _ sister _ after all.”

“Spirits no.” Zuko takes a deep breath. He  _ can’t _ afford to get angry right now, “My Uncle and I are in the city as refugees.”

“Oh yeah? So you can -- what -- take it over from the inside?!” The boy scoffs, “Well, that’s not gonna fly, asshole. Just you wait, as soon my friends come for me, I’m gonna expose you to the Earth King,” He says, as he crosses his arms and smirks.

“Go ahead. That’s better than being in Azula’s clutches,” Zuko faces away.  _ I can’t waste my energy on this guy. I’ve got to get back to Uncle.  _

“ You know, you and your sister are a disgrace to siblings everywhere,”  _ Don’t let him bait you, Zuko. He’s trying to get to you. Don’t let him win. _ “I can’t imagine fighting against Katara. But I guess betraying people is just in your blood, you know, being Fire Nation and all.”  _ Oh, I’ve had enough. _

“Not all people from the Fire Nation are like that!”

“Oh yeah? Because from who I’ve met so far, they’ve all been  _ horrible people. _ ”

“Not true, you’ve met my Uncle.”   
  


“Yeah, and he  _ sucks.” _

“No he doesn’t!” Zuko steps closer. “He’s the best person I’ve  _ ever _ met. He’s the entire reason I’m not attacking you right now!”  _ Calm down Zuko. What would Uncle do?  _ He takes a deep breath. _ He would tell the truth.  _ “My Uncle and I are here as refugees because we’re wanted as traitors of the Fire Nation.”

“Wha-- _ why?! _ You’re the Prince, aren’t you?” The boy--  _ Sokka _ , his mind finally supplies, gestures dramatically.

“Yeah, a  _ banished _ Prince, but that’s not the point. Just leave my Uncle and I alone.” 

Sokka scoffed, “What, you're neutral now? Not gonna do  _ anything? _ Too much of a coward to fight anymore?”

Sokka’s obviously trying to taunt him, but it has the opposite effect, “These days, yeah. My Uncle and I are finally happy.” Zuko smiles, “We have a tea shop, and everything’s finally peaceful.”

“Look--  _ Zuko,”  _ Sokka’s voice has lost it’s anger, and he takes a step closer, “You can’t just avoid the war and pretend it isn’t happening. That’s not  _ healthy _ ,” Sokka takes another step, “You could fight with  _ us.” _

“I can’t fight my father, Sokka.” Zuko whispers, “I can’t face him. Not again.” 

“The war has taken a lot from Katara and I. It took our mother.” Sokka takes another step forward, and puts his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

“That’s something we have in common.”

“I’m sorry,” Sokka says, as he squeezes Zuko's shoulder.

“No--  _ I’m sorry.”  _ Zuko lifts his hand to rest on Sokka’s. “My people took your mother. You have no reason to say sorry to me.”

Sokka’s silent for a moment, “You know Zuko, you’re not as bad as I thought you were.”

“Gee, thanks”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Sokka chuckles, but his face grows serious, “Seriously though, fight with us. At least think about it.”

“I--”

The ground cracks, and Aang and Uncle emerge, and Uncle quickly wraps Zuko in his arms.

“What are you doing with the Avatar?” Zuko finds himself asking, confused. 

Uncle chuckles and steps away, “You sound much less angry than I expected.” 

The Avatar cuts in, “Iroh, follow when you can. Sokka, we’ve got to go,” Sokka nods, but looks to Zuko.

“Please think about it, Zuko.” Sokka smiles with him, then turns away, and he leaves with the Avatar.

“I see you understand what is going on, Nephew,” Zuko turns to look at his Uncle, confused, “You’ve realized that you face the crossroads of your destiny. It’s time for you to choose. It’s time for you to choose  _ good. _ ”

There’s a loud crash, and before Zuko can figure out what’s going on, Uncle is in a cage of crystals.

“I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko,  _ Prince Zuko _ , you’re a lot of things, but you’re not a traitor, are you?” Azula drawls.

“Release him, immediately!” 

She goes on like she didn’t hear him, “It’s not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself.”

“The kind of redemption she offers is not for you.” Uncle cuts in.

“Why don’t you let him decide, Uncle?” Her face softens.  _ Azula always lies.  _ “I need you, Zuko. I’ve plotted every move of this day, this  _ glorious _ day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win, is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have father’s  _ love. _ You will have everything you want.”

“Zuko, that is not what you want. I am begging you.” Uncle pleads, desperately. “Look into your heart, Zuko. You’ve seen what you want.”

_ Sokka’s hand on his shoulder, “You know Zuko, you’re not as bad as I thought you were.”  _ and  _ “Seriously though, fight with us.” _

“You are free to choose,”Azula walks into the tunnel Sokka and the Avatar left out of.

_ “You’re not as bad as I thought you were.” _

“Can you get out of here on your own?” Zuko asks Uncle, finally looking at him, and Uncle smiles.

“Of course, now  _ go.” _

* * *

Zuko finds them in a stand still against Azula, and he shoots a fireball into the middle of them. He glances between Azula, the Avatar, and finally Sokka _,_ who has a hopeful expression on his face. Zuko glances at Azula again, and fires at her.

Azula blocks, and scowls, “I see you’ve made your choice,” She spits out, and starts firing at him. He dodges one, blocks another, and then Azula gets hit in the back of the head with Sokka’s boomerang.

“Yeah, he made a choice, the right one,” Sokka smiles. 

“We’ll see about that,” Azula smirks, and  _ tons  _ of Dai Li agents flood into the room. Zuko glances at the Avatar, who seems to have it covered, and runs to Sokka’s side.

The fight goes on, but they’re outmatched and surrounded, but when Zuko begins to lose hope, there’s a blinding white light, and the Avatar starts  _ floating _ .

“What is he doing?” Zuko breathes out, and Sokka bumps his shoulder playfully.

“Weird Avatar shit. Don’t ask me.” Sokka says smiling. Zuko allows himself to feel hopeful for a second, but as always, Azula ruins it. Lightning strikes the Avatar, and he begins to fall.

“No--” He hears Sokka mumble, but Zuko rushes closer, using his fire to give himself a boost, and catches the falling boy. He falls to his knees with him in his arms, and he feels Sokka approach and lean down. The Dai Li draw in closer, but unexpected fire draws them back again, and Uncle jumps between them and the Dai Li.

“You’ve got to get out of here!” Uncles shouts and Sokka pulls on his shoulder.

“I can’t leave you, Uncle.” Zuko cries desperately.  _ I can’t lose Uncle too. _

“Go! I promise we will meet again, Zuko.’

Sokka pulls at him again, and this time Zuko allows him to. He glances at the roof, and spots a hole that seems to lead into light. He looks to Sokka, and speaks, “Hold on tight, I’m going to get us out of here.” Sokka puts his arms around Zuko’s waist firmly, and Zuko takes a deep breath, and then uses his fire to boost them towards the exit. 

* * *

This actually works, and before they know it, they’re surrounded by fresh air at last. Sokka lets go, and takes Aang from Zuko’s arms, “We’ve  _ got  _ to find Katara.”

“I’m right here,” Katara rushes over, “We’ve got to get out here--  _ what is he doing here?!” _ She points at Zuko, glaring angrily.

“I’ll explain later, Katara, but he’s coming with us.

* * *

Later, on the sky bison, as Katara heals the Avatar, Sokka puts his hand on Zuko’s shoulder for the second time that day and squeezes, tightly, “Thanks, Zuko.”

“Don’t thank me, I was just doing the right thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea, and couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote about it lmao. I might make it into a series, so give me feedback
> 
> Let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes :)
> 
> My tumblr-  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/boetruklwriter


End file.
